


Peach Pie

by seraphina_snape



Series: The Most Important Meal of the Day [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finally gives Bitty his birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly after [The Most Important Meal of the Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7079698). Someone wanted me to expand on the PS in that story, and I kinda couldn't help myself. Enjoy! 
> 
> (Also please excuse the mostly unrelated title. I'm hopeless.)

"Honey, what is this?" 

Jack looks up, startled, and sees the small box in Bitty's hands. 

"Is this... metal and plastic?" 

Jack reaches for the small mini pie tin filled with a plastic peach pie in Bitty's hands with an alarmed look on his face. 

Bitty, in his efforts to open the lid, completely misses the look and lets out a triumphant cry when he finally manages to pry the box open. 

"Oh." 

Jack, pale and nervous-looking, reaches for the tin but hesitates. "I, uh. It was supposed to be part of the surprise. I had it special made." He winces. "I forgot it was still on the counter."

Bitty looks up, his eyes shining a little. "Jack, sweetheart, is this what I think it is?"

They both look down at the fake mini pie tin. With the lid open, the interior certainly catches the eye. Dark peach coloured velvet lines the tin, and in the centre of it sits a slim engagement ring of shiny white gold, inset with a row of five sparkling diamonds. 

Jack gently takes the tin from Bitty's grasp and closes the tin before giving Bitty a sheepish smile. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed and then ask you, but..." 

"So ask me now," Bitty blurts out before he can stop himself. 

"Now? Here?" Jack gives him an uncertain look. "The kitchen is a mess. There's butter everywhere. We're shirtless and covered in... well." He scratches the back of his neck, blushing a little. 

Bitty just waits, looking at Jack with a fond smile on his face. 

"All right." Jack nods, more to himself than Bitty, and takes a deep breath. It won't be the perfect proposal he'd planned for, but Bitty wouldn't have told him to ask if he planned on saying no. With another deep breath, Jack lowers himself to one knee. 

"Bits," he says, grabbing one of Bitty's hands. "Eric." Jack can feel the slight trembling in Bitty's hand. "When I first met you seven years ago, I had no idea how much of an impact you would have on my life. I never expected to fall in love, or that it would take me so long to do anything about it. But I've had you by my side for five wonderful and exciting years now, and I never want it to end. It hasn't always been easy, but at the end of the day I always knew that you love me and I hope you always knew that I love you. We always had each other's backs. I can't imagine a world where I don't break every diet to taste-test one of your pies, or where you brave four months of snow and ice to be near me." Jack opens the mini pie jewellery box and holds it out to Bitty. "Eric Bittle, will you do me the great honour of marrying me?"

"That was beautiful," Bitty cries, the excitement and the nervous energy bubbling over until he is bouncing for joy. "Yes, yes, _yes_ , I'll marry you!"

With shaking hands, Jack takes the ring and slides it onto Bitty's ring finger, squeezing his hand once the ring sits, gleaming in the late morning light, on Bitty's finger. Afterwards, feeling a little overwhelmed, he reaches out and wraps his arms around Bitty's waist, pulling him in close so he can bury his face in Bitty's stomach. 

Bitty runs his hand through Jack's hair before he sinks down to join him on the floor, his arms coming up around Jack's shoulders. 

"I love you," Bitty says, pressing small, fluttering kisses onto Jack's bare shoulders, his neck, his cheek.

Jack leans into the little touches, his eyes closed, enjoying the attention. When Bitty finally kisses his mouth, Jack tightens his hold on Bitty and hums, opening his mouth and catching Bitty's lower lip between his teeth just as Bitty starts to pull away. Bitty melts against him, his tongue meeting Jacks. 

They pull apart several minutes later, with flushed faces and breathing hard. 

Bitty grins. 

"What?"

"Oh, nothin'. But I just realised... we're not getting out of this kitchen any time soon." With that, he knocks Jack flat onto his back and pounces.

**Author's Note:**

> These [fake macaron jewellery boxes](http://www.dhgate.com/product/fashion-colorful-cute-mini-laciness-macarons/233920484.html) exist, so I didn't think it was too unreasonable for super-rich hockey star Jack Zimmermann to commission a mini pie shaped jewellery box for his engagement ring birthday present for his pie-loving boyfriend.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you liked it! ♥


End file.
